Devil And The Deep Dark Ocean
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE!][Song OneShot]There was an ancient tale of a demon that was locked away by a king, the demon that could destroy the Earth. The only one to still believe in that demon would end up being its lover. Soiku mentions of AkuRoku and Zemyx slight MPRE


Tke: Okay, I just HAD to get this out; this is a personal favorite I've been working on for quite some time. It's my favorite song by this band, and I personally loved the story line.

Sora: What about the other fanfics?

Tke: Drifting, TAOAT, and BE should be updated soon, real soon, probably in that order.

Sora: At least you're getting somewhere.

Tke: Shut up and do disclaimer

Sora: Tke owns nothing but the plot, and the story, please do not use without her permission. The song belongs to Nightwish (it's one of Tarja's songs from the _Oceanborn_ CD, not Annette, who DOES NOT belong in Nightwish because she gets drowned out) and the characters belong to SQUARE ENIX.

Tke: oh, and before I get started, the beast and beauty truthfully aren't supposed to represent any certain coupling. I never had any coupling in mind when I was writing it. So although it sounds like one person is the beauty while the other is the creature (not spoiling the end), you can wish it of whatever yaoi coupling you want it to be. I don't mind. Have fun. XD

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Devil And The Deep Dark Ocean

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Soiku and a hint of AkuRoku

**Warnings**: Some cussing, violence, blood, regular things

**Summary**: There was an ancient tale of a demon that was locked away by a king, the demon that could destroy the Earth. The only one to still believe in that demon would end up being its lover. Soiku mentions of AkuRoku and Zemyx and slight MPREG.

X.X.X.X.X.X

_A snowy owl above the haunted waters  
poet of ancient gods  
Cries to tell the never-ending story  
prophecy of becoming floods_

"Daddy! Daddy tell us the story!"

Riku paused from his work, looking towards his children with a blinking face. "The story?"

His oldest, a mere girl of four with long silver hair and light blue eyes, grinned toothily as she stood next to her three-year-old brother of short brown hair and dark aqua eyes, "Yeah! That story!" There was another girl behind his daughter, of long blonde hair and blue-ish green eyes. "Naomi-chan hasn't ever heard it!" His daughter cried, as if offended.

"Yeah!" The boy agreed, "Nao-chan hadn't heard it!"

Riku chuckled, dropping his work tools to lead them over to a comfortable chair. His daughter plopped onto his left thigh, his daughter's friend on the right, and his son on the footstool of the chair. "Are you sure you want to hear this story?" He quickly turned to look at his daughter's friend, who he realized resembled the redhead and blond couple a few houses down.

The girl nodded eagerly, then she gave her own toothy smile and blinked a couple times.

Riku chuckled, "Devil and The Deep Dark Ocean is a story passed down for many years, it's true, and happened many, many years ago."

"I heard from my daddy it's not true." The girl whispered.

Riku blinked, "Which daddy?"

She gave a small smile, "Daddy Axel."

Riku flicked her playfully on the nose, "Never believe anything your Daddy Axel says, he's a liar."

The children giggled happily before urging him into the story.

Riku sighed, smiling at them and beginning.

"Hundreds of years ago, there was a great king, he was mighty and very noble. He was quickly accepted among all his people, and was able to win any battle he came across. However, he was quickly tricked into falling in love with a woman with powder white skin, dark blue eyes, and long, flowing white hair."

The children gasped and the blond girl spoke aloud, "He was tricked?"

Riku nodded, "The lady practiced the dark arts, the evil arts."

The girl squealed, "Witchcraft!?"

Riku shook his head, "Yes, and she put a spell on him to marry her so she could have power and be able to get items for her spells."

They gasped, listening to the silver haired man.

"She'd cast a spell on herself, when someone would romantically use her, she would bare them a beast of a child. However, she'd fallen in love with the king, and did not remember the spell she'd put on herself until after the king had already made love to her."

They 'ooh'ed but allowed him to continue.

_An aura of mystery surrounds her  
the lady in brightest white  
soon the incarnate shall be born  
The Creator of the night  
_

"For nine months, she'd hidden herself from him, never allowing him to see her without sufficient cover-up. And she hid the birth from the king."

"For nine months?" The girl whispered, and Riku nodded his head.

"She, of course, had random mood swings, felt sick often, craved certain foods, and everyone began to realize what happened and word spread. Unfortunately, the king had heard his servants talking and had found out. He became overjoyed with the fact that he would soon have a child, and immediately went to see his wife."

"But she won't see him." His daughter replied softly.

"True, she didn't want to see him, but he was king, his word was law. She showed herself to him, and everyone realized she did not look as happy as the king had. So the king had brought in a healer to find out the truth of the baby."

_Deep dark is his Majesty's kingdom  
a portent of tomorrow's world  
there shall the liquid give Him power  
the red-eyed unborn lord  
_

"And he found out." Came his son's gasping voice.

"Yes he did, he'd found out of the witchcraft she'd not only done on the child, but on him as well. And he sentenced her to death that would take place after the child's birth, so she would be able to see her creature destroyed."

The children were silent, listening intently.

"But not everything went as planned, the queen had managed to escape, with the help of two other servants who also practiced witchcraft. They'd hidden her in a cave and kept her healthy until she birthed the child. However she had been too weak from carrying such a dark child with her, and had perished soon after she heard it's first cry."

Riku's eyes were narrow, watching his children with a veiled gaze as he continued.

"The two servants continued to go to the cave, daily, to help take care of the child. They would also take with them chickens, and pigs, and other animals as sacrifice because the creature was a spawn of the devil and would only feast on the blood and flesh of animals. One day, however, they had been found, and king realized he was not able to defeat it in time it had grown too powerful. Instead he'd placed a spell over the cave, shielding it from anyone's reach, and closed the cave off to anyone and everyone."

_Fatal embrace of the blood red waters  
the cradle of infinite gloom  
the spell to master this Earth  
Carven on an infant's tomb  
_

"The creature lived there, eventually leaving it's hideous body of a creature and living in spirit form in the cave. People had dropped off sacrifices, praying to the creature and admitting they were more scared of the creature than the king and what he could do to them. The creature listened, knowing it could not be seen or heard without its body."

The little girl spoke up, "So it was still there?"

His daughter rolled her eyes, "Well duh."

He tapped her lightly on the head for being so rude, then began to speak up, "Because of the spell he could not leave, no matter what form he was in."

She nodded in understanding and allowed him to continue.

"So he sat there, and watched, and ate the spirit of the food (1) before he grew tired of just sitting there, day after day, doing nothing. So he fell into a sleep, a dark, long sleep that was said caused the waves to crash and thunder to roll when he snored."

They all began to imagine what it was like, allowing him to continue as they dreamed.

"And for many years he slept until one day his sleep was ruined by a mysterious beauty. This beauty had heard from many people of this tale and simply believed it was real while everyone had gotten over it and began to treat it as a myth. The beauty was a male, in fact, and not a female."

"Why do people say it's a female?" The girls asked softly.

"Because in the past, this male was so beautiful that they believed he was a girl, and not a man, but to anyone who looked closely, it was a male."

They were satisfied with his answer as he continued.

"This beauty had managed to enter deeper into the forest then anyone had before, and eventually found this cave that people said didn't exist. He merely cleaned himself off to show respect and walked through the cave entrance. A rush of cold wind ran past him, and he brushed it off, not realizing he'd used a secret power he didn't know he had to unlock the spell on the cave. He'd walked in further, into the deepest part of the cave, and he could feel deep, hot, air brushing into his face. He lit his candle, holding it up, and came face to face with the creature's face. It hadn't died and left in spirit form, it'd in fact put itself into a long coma like state and stayed there."

The girls gasped, hands flying to cover their mouths and the boy, eyes wide, leaned further onto his dad to hear more.

_"I will die for the love of the mermaid  
Her seduction, beauty and scorn  
welcome to the end of your life  
- Hail the Oceanborn!"  
_

"The beauty fell back, shocked he was this close to the creature before turning and running towards the exit. But soon, he stopped, looking at the lantern in hand before turning towards the creature. The creature had slept; it would not have known if the beauty was there, would it? Deciding it wouldn't, the beauty walked back to it, setting the lantern down and pulling out a headless chicken as a sacrifice to the creature before he prayed. And he prayed for an hour, telling the beast of his hopes and dreams, and wishes, and the beast slept on, unknowing of the beauty in front of him."

"What happened next?" The three children asked as Riku took a deep breath.

Riku couldn't help but smile at their eagerness.

_"Disgraced is my virginity  
Death has woven my wedding dress  
Oh, Great Blue, breathe the morning dew  
For you are the cradle for the image of god"  
_

"At that time, the beauty stood, brushing back some hair that the creature's breaths blew. He could make out the outline of a cape around the creature, but he pulled it back slowly to reach the fur. The beauty had reached his hand out, steadily, before he touched the creature's large wet nose. The creature's nose was as big as his head, he realized, meaning this creature could tower itself as big as the castle of the king's. Moving his now-warm hand back, he began to stroke the fur, becoming obsessed with the silk-like fur. His fingers ran across the darkness, threading through like he was playing with water. The skin was not damp with sweat, he realized, as he felt past the fur, but it had been completely warm. Then, a small pebble rolled across the ground, hitting the beauty's shoe, and the beauty looked down at the pebble before looking up. Straight into the creature's red eyes."

The three children gasped, horrified, as Riku smirked.

_"Brave now, long rest is sweet  
with me here in the deep"  
_

"'Are you a sacrifice?' The creature growled, eyes boring into the beauty.

The beauty shook his head, taking a step back, unconsciously, into the beast's fur. He clutched a hand to his chest, taking a step back and watching with wide eyes and the creature began to rise. The creature's back met with the ceiling of the cave, signaling it could rise no higher before it's gaze turned back to the beauty.

'I need my energy, you shall become my sacrifice wether you wish to or not.' It roared, slamming a paw down towards the beauty before the beauty jumped out of the way and landed on his side. The beauty scrambled back until he leaned against the cave wall with nowhere to go."

They watched as Riku breathed deep and continued.

_"I prayed for pleasure, wished for love  
Prayed for your..." _

"Never pray for me!"

"Who the hell are you for me  
But a mortal dream to see"

"This apathetic life must drown  
Forever just for me"

"Leave me be  
Leave me be  
Leave me 

_Eeeeeeeeee!!"_

"'Wait!' the beauty had cried, raising it's hands up to stop the creature's movements, 'There is no one out there that believes in you, I'm the only one, the only one who's ever prayed to you!' He cried out louder, "I prayed for you always, never for anyone else, I would never pray for anything but your—.'

'You should never pray to me!' the beast growled, 'I'm only here to kill, nothing more!' It roared, 'And you are keeping me from my meal.'

The beauty shook it's head, 'and what have you to eat if you've eaten me? No one believe in you, and no one will come to pray for you, you shall have no sacrifices—' and the beauty gasped as he saw the creature's hand raise, 'you would NOT be able to leave the cave!'

And with that, the beast stopped, watching the beauty with an unsettling gaze before whispering, 'You can help me leave?'

The beauty lowered his arms before looking up with a smile, 'I can try.' He whispered, standing before reaching up and rubbing his face against the palm of the creature's hand."

"Wasn't he scared?" The boy whispered.

"Completely." Riku answered, "But he remembered that the creature was looking to him for help, and that was stronger than any feeling he'd gotten before."

_"From cradle to coffin  
shall my wickedness be your passion"  
_

"And so the beauty led him towards the entrance of the cave, all while singing a song his mother had taught him before she'd passed away. He'd looked back, smiled at the beast's unsure face and walked outside of the cave. Slowly he could hear the rumble as the beast followed, and there was a bright light before the creature howled.

'No!' the beauty had cried before turning and running towards the entrance, only to realize the cape the beast had been covered in was on the ground. The beauty ran to it, lifting up as much as he could because the cape was for the creature, not a human like himself. He stopped and gasped, watching as under the cape lay a naked human, pale and breathing quietly as in a sleep."

"The human was under the cape?" The girl asked, and Riku nodded.

"He made his way towards the human, squeaking and taking a step back as the human grunted. The human awoke, standing and meeting the gaze of the beauty before whispering 'I'm alive? I've made it out?'

And the beauty smiled and whispered, 'Yes, you live.'

And the human let out a bark of laughter, hugging the blushing beauty before realizing he lacked clothing. But the human just smiled, leaning down and whispering a 'thank you' before his lips met the beauty's." Riku couldn't help but grin, "And from there, you're a little to young to know, but they used magic to have two wonderful children, a boy and girl, and introduced magic to others to help them have children."

The children were gasping in awe, ignoring the front door opening.

_We shall come to set the dolphins free  
we shall wash the darkened blood red sea  
our songs will echo over the mountains and seas  
the eternity will begin once again in peace_

"You're telling them that story again Riku?" Came the brunet's chuckle before he stepped inside, "Kids, Demyx just had the child, I'm sure you must want to see the baby before Zexion doesn't allow anyone in the room."

The children cheered and made their way past Sora while squealing.

"Oh, and Roxas wants you guys to stop by! A certain child, Belicia, you didn't tell Papa Roxas where you were at, he and Daddy Axel are looking for you."

The child squeaked before running a few houses down and screaming 'Daddy!! Papa!! I'm here!!'

"You keep telling them that story and they'll grow out of it." Sora answered, closing the door before walking over and plopping into Riku's lap.

Riku merely grinned, shifting him so that Sora's head rested on his left shoulder and his legs lay over Riku's right arm, "I don't think they ever will, love."

They were quiet for a second before Sora leaned up and kissed his husband softly, "You know, that magic was useful."

Riku hummed, his fingers raking over Sora's thigh as his aqua eyes turned into a bloody red, "I thought you didn't want anymore."

Sora just smiled, "Ya know, I did leave that lantern and headless chicken in that damn cave."

And Riku threw his head back and laughed.

X.X.X.X.X.X

1-The spirit of the food goes back to around Ancient Egyptian days. It's said they would bring food to their deceased ones, who had left the body and lived there as a spirit. And they would eat the food, believing that the spirit of the food they ate would be given to the spirit, so the spirit would continue to stay there and be properly fed. It was the same with drinks, and games (so the person could play games in the after life.)

Tke: so did you guys like it? It's a personal favorite of mine, so please review!!

Sora: reviewers get plushies of the creature and the beauty!!

Tke: why are you leaving them nameless?

Sora: because I'm bored, fuck off.

Tke: _**shrug**_

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
